The Legacy
by itachisgurl93
Summary: After losing everyone precious to him, Naruto makes a deal with the Shinigami to seal away Madara soul in exchange for his. Little does he know, the Shinigami has other plans. Character death, blood, gore, piracy. yaoi though not with naurto ...well for the 'naruto anyways'. there will be yuri...romance eventually . It is reborn!naru. As a female. I have warned you!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ONE PIECE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE MANGAKAS. **

Summary: After losing everyone precious to him, Naruto makes a deal with the Shinigami to seal away Madara soul in exchange for his. Little does he know, the Shinigami has other plans.

Warnings: Character death, blood, gore...piracy...not slash...well for the naruto anyways...there will be yuri...romance(eventually). It is reborn!naru. As a female. I have warned you!

The Legacy

Chapter 1: The Descend

It was over. The war that plagued the Great Shinobi Nations was finally over. But it did not come without a price. Many thousands had died. The Kages died defending their ninjas til their last breath. And then those ninjas they died to protect died. The weaker ones died first. The stronger ones did the best to save as many as they could like their leaders did. Unfortunately the number of weak outnumbered the amount of stronger ninja. Soon the weak died as well. And after them the stronger, faster ones died, having used too much chakra to defend others.

Out of the Konoha Eleven, Hinata and Sakura died first. Even though both had gotten stronger, they had used too much chakra healing those who could be saved. Hinata died with a blade to the heart while she had her back turned. Sakura's head was cut off with a windmill shiruken, courtesy of Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji was next. In a fit of rage at seeing his beloved little cousin and heiress die in front of him he was struck down by a Chidori to the heart from Sasuke. Lee attacked next after seeing that but he too was stuck down my Sasuke's blade.

Ino's death was next. She died jumping in front of an attack meant to Chouji, the love of her life, Chouji died having eaten too many of his pills, it was quite the sad scene. He knew he was going to die, so he went to were his beautiful wife laid and went into the forever sleep cradling her in his arms.

TenTen died soon after, she was impaled by those beautiful weapons she loved. Shino and Kiba decided to attack Obito head on. However, both were caught by Madara and burned alive.

The last two left were Naruto and Shikamaru. Together they were to take out Sasuke, but the relief was short lived when Madara impaled Shikamaru with his Susanoo.

The final battle came down to Naruto, Kakashi, Bee and Gai vs Obito and Madara. As were his wishes. Kakashi went one on one against Obito while the others fought Madara. Kakashi succeeded in defeating Obito, but not before he was able to get in a fatal hit to Kakashi's heart. He died a few minutes later in Naruto's arms apologizing for not having been a better sensei.

The end was next. Gai attacked first, followed by Bee, then Naruto. Gai died first, causing Naruto and Bee to have to formulate an new plan. That was were Naruto had remembered the one thing that he could use to kill Madara once and for all. Courtesy of Kurama of course.

The Shiki Fuujin.

Both knew it would be tricky. But even so it needed to work. Unfortunately neither had enough chakra to work the summon. That was when Bee decided that he's lived a fulfilling life and that he would be happy to see this brother again. Naruto was confused as to what was he was talking about though, but was convinced to continue the summon.

And so he did, his chakra was quickly draining though, and just as he was about to stop, Bee came up behind him and started to transfer his chakra into him. With the renewed strength, he was able to summon the Shinigami and ask for him to seal Madara away. The god agreed upon the terms that Naruto's soul would be his as well, without a moments hesitation Naruto agreed.

Before Madara could be fully sealed, Bee fell to the ground, asleep to the world with a content smile on his lips. Biting back the tears that threatened to fall, Naruto put in the last of his chakra and sealed away the ancient Uchiha. Slowly, his eyes drifted closed as well.

"Thank you for everything Kurama."

"Thank you as well Naruto. I hope you get the afterlife that you deserve."

"Goodbye Kurama."

"Goodbye my host."

He closed his eyes fighting back regret, he really wanted to stay together with Kurama and get to know him better. No, he wouldn't fight it. He had promised his soul to the Shinigami for helping him. He wouldn't back out now. No. The would be like spitting on the faces of all his friends that had died in this war. Quietly he waited for the end to come. The only thing he would regret would be not being able to see his parents one last time.

"You can open your eyes little one."

Great. Now he had company in the god's stomach.

"You're not in my stomach."

Not in the stomach huh? Then where was he? The brain?

"No you idiot. You are not inside me."

Not inside you huh? Wouldn't that be the dream..wait what? Gasping, Naruto shot up from his position on the ground and frantically looked around him. His head stopped spinning after he saw him. It was a man of about 30 years of age. Maybe older with his white hair, but one could never be too sure, after all Kakashi had silver hair n he was only in his early thirties at most. Not to mention the fact that the man in front of him was exceedingly handsome. A light blush dusted Naruto's face when that thought ran through his head again. He did not just think that about man did he? This is what he got for dieing a virgin. Stupid life. He was brought out of his musing and an amused chuckle. He looked at the man again and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Oh come now little one. I'm sure you can figure this out yourself."

"The Shinigami."

The man looked at him with a smile, "I'm glad you aren't playing stupid with me."

"The least I can do I swear," he replied sarcastically.

A soft chuckle left his mouth, yes, he knew he liked this boy for a reason. Now the really matter was on how to tell him the deal...or rather how to get him to agree to it, for the young man had gone through a living hell it was the least he could do for him.

"Ok kid. Here's the deal. You died too young. You are going to get another chance at life. And to make things easier on you, you can choose people to come with you. However I can't guarantee that you will see them immediately. You will most likely see them but not for a while."

"And what's the catch?"

"What catch? There's no catch."

"There's always a catch. What is it this time?"

"Fine. You will look a bit different because I will be sending you to another universe and you'll have siblings. That's about it."

"Ok. So about the people I can bring. Can I bring anyone? And will I remember any of the life I just led?"

"No, not really. It's probably for the best that you don't remember most. Well to be more precise you'll remember til you're born anew. But when you see the people you choose to bring with you that necklace you have on will heat up. That's just a little present from me. And since the world you are going to is quite...different. You will need an ability. I have decided that since you had an affinity towards air in your...previous life. You will have the same ability in your next life. But only you. So who are you bringing?"

"All of the other Jinchuuriki. They deserve to live a new life after all that they went through. And what do you mean by born anew? Am I going to be reborn?"

"Ok. Anyone else?"

"And...the Akatsuki. Wait what will happen to the Bijuu? Will they be alright? And you still didn't answer my question!"

"Why? Didn't they take kill most of the other Jinchuuriki? And as for the Bijuu, well I suppose that since you wanted the Jinchuuriki to come with you...I can't really separate them from their Bijuu now can I."

"Yes. But...they didn't have all they great of a life themselves. Most of their situation pressed them to doing what they did. So yes. The rest of the Jinchuuriki and the Akatsuki. My question!"

The Shinigami couldn't help but be in awe at the young man in front of him. The little child had such a large heart that it was unbelievable. He knew that if it was any other person, they wouldn't have ever done what he just did. The Shinigami nodded his head. As for the answer to his question...well he'd seen sooner or later...plus it was a surprise. Why would he ruin it by telling him?

"Very well. What you have asked shall be granted. Have fun little one."

"Wait-wh-"

Before he could finish his question he was whisked away. By what he couldn't tell, but it was like a large gust of wind. Then he finally came to, he felt went and his eyes wouldn't open and he felt kicking. Then after what seemed like forever of dark nothing-ness...everything started to get tight and just really wanted to get out. And so he fought for the way out, it was a very, very tight passage and fight to get out. And he after giving it his all he was finally out.

Ah.

Space. One thing he had wished for most of all, well...other than getting away from that awful kicking! Then suddenly he was turned upside down and his butt slapped. He let out a loud wail, that had really hurt! Then there was another wailing accompanying him. The last thing he heard before all his memories where taken away was, "my beautiful firstborn, this beautiful girl will be named Ann, and her little brother, he will be named Ace."

The little baby opened her eyes to reveal a startling cerulean color, one that put the skies of the heavens and the waters of the earth pale in comparison.

Uzumaki Naruto had reborn.


	2. The Future First Mate

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ONE PIECE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE MANGAKAS.

Summary: After losing everyone precious to him, Naruto makes a deal with the Shinigami to seal away Madara soul in exchange for his. Little does he know, the Shinigami has other plans.

Warnings: Character death, blood, gore...piracy...not slash...well for the naruto anyways...there will be yuri...romance(eventually). It is reborn!naru. As a female. I have warned you!

_Last Time_

The little baby opened her eyes to reveal a startling cerulean color, one that put the skies of the heavens and the waters of the earth pale in comparison.

Uzumaki Naruto had reborn.

Chapter 2: The Future First Mate

"Onee-chan! Wait up!" Yelled a little boy about the age of ten, trying to keep up with his elder sister. His black hair sticking to his freckled face, the boy gasped trying to even out his breath. His damn sister, whenever he thought that he had finally gotten faster than her, she just comes in and completely destroys the little pride he had.

Said sister however, didn't care, she just smirked and speed up. It had been a...good-in a way- ten years for the blonde girl and her brunette brother. Sure they got into fights and got banged up sometimes but...really...who didn't?

"Onee-chan! Wait! How many times has jji-chan told us that we had to wait for each other?!"

" Ace! When have you ever listened to what Garp Jji-chan has ever said?!" The young girl yelled back at her younger brother.

"Only when is concerns you!" The boy yelled back trailing further and further behind her.

The girl sigh, but slowed down so he could catch up with her. This little girl's name was Gol D. Ann. Or thats at least what she called herself when only her family was around. For she knew that if she were to go and tell anyone else that she the the former Pirate Kings daughter then then Marines would be down so fast on her and her brother that not even Kami-sama would have time to hide.

So instead of being known as Gol D. Ann and Gol D. Ace, they were know as Portgas D. Ann and Ace. It did protect them...to an extent. There was still the whole- them getting into trouble because they started it- thing. Anne shook her head. She didn't blame those saying all those stuff about her father. She wasn't as naive as people tought she was, she knew that her father wasn't the nicest of people, after all he was a pirate. But no matter all the bad thing he might have done, or the bad things people said about him, she knew from here jii-chan that he loved their mother.

So in retrospect, he couldn't be all that bad. A small hand grabbing her own, snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked to her right to see her little brother looked at her worriedly, she rose her eyebrow in response.

"I was called your name like ten times. You didn't reply so I thought something was wrong."

Anne could help the smile that appeared on her face, without a doubt she really loved her little brother. She always wanted another one, though she knew that was pretty much impossible. But the their Grap jii-chan called them last year and introduced them to her little Luffy. It was love at first sight...platonically of course.

He...he was what she and Ace could have been. If they weren't them. If their parents weren't who they were. But can't change that now can a person? Back to the point, she really did like Luffy, another little brother for her. Well another for her one, but mostly a little brother for Sabo. After all, he was the youngest...though...she supposed that now thanks to Luffy, he would no longer be...as long as Ace and Sabo accepted him. Which to be honest...he was getting quite close, just a bit more, mostly to show that he can take care of himself or that he is willing to help one of the two and he would be included in their little group.

Anne shook her head, really, today would mark the third month since Luffy came to live with them and the bandits, these boys really needed to see beyond who had more guts. Though it was not like they realized they were competing or that they, Ace and Sabo, were in fact testing little Luffy. Testing for what, it was hard determine seeing as to how it was a lot of things meshed together. Anne sighed, her brothers were really something else.

"Ace, when are you going to accept Luffy?"

"Never."

"Ace! Don't be like that. He has been trying hard to get along with you guys."

"Us? What about you?"

"Luffy and I get along just fi-"

Anne was cut off by a bush rustling. She and Ace tensed. Could it be someone from the Terminal? They got themselves ready for any sort of attack. Those Terminal bastards were tricky. The rustling got louder. As they got ready to strike first, a head of bright red hair popped out.

Anne and Ace could only blink as a small, obviously well nourished, pale body crawl out. Cautiously, Anne stepped towards the body and grabbed it by the arms. Slowly, as to not hurt the person, lifted the body up, she ended up starring into cold, pale jade eyes.

The arms, of the now obvious female,a female with an interesting shade of pale jade eyes, was wretched out of Anne's hands. The was a moment of silence as two stared at one and one starred back at two. Each trying to take the other in, not that it was easy seeing as to how the female's face was blank. As the silence went on, Anne so got tired of it and decided it was time some spoke.

"Hi! I'm Anne and this is my brother Ace. What's your name?"

"Hello," she bowed, "my name is Ichigo."

Anne let out a squeal of joy as she jumped at the other girl. She was just too cute to be left without hugging, especially with that pout she give while introducing herself. As Anne twirled Ichigo around, Ace couldn't help but wonder what this rich girl was doing here. For she so obviously was rich, most shown by the type of clothes she was wearing or the way she spoke.

"Anne let her go. We need to know what this outsider is doing here."

"Ace! Be nice," though she knew, as she let Ichigo down, that he had a point, it wasn't all the time that a noble would come into their neck of the woods.

"So Miss, what are you doing here? Are you lost or something?"

Ichigo let out a soft huff, and turned her head in an I-don't-need-to-tell-you sort of manner. Which in turn ticked of the pair of twin, for neither liked to be ignored. Taking a move out of their jii-chan's playbook, Anne decided that two could play the girls game.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell us, you don't have too. Let's go Ace. We're just wasting our time."

"But-"

"Let's. Go. Ace."

Ace nodded, not wanting to face the person behind that fierce voice. No one ever wanted to mess with Anne when that voice was being used, bad things followed it. It was almost as if her voice was forcing you obey. It was especially weird because no one, not even the bandits, would stand up to her and even their jii-chan would her with such pride in his eyes. So it was an of course that he knew to just go along with what she said.

As they both moved forward past the redhead, a hand shot out and grabbed Anne's arm. Anne however just let out a snort and turned to face the other ten year old. Ichigo released Anne's arm, and lowered her head. Quiet sniffling was heard. Anne and Ace started to freak out, they had no idea what to do about crying little girls. Anne was after all the only girl the either of them had any constant relations with and even then Anne never cried. Well neither of them ever remembered Anne crying. So all this was new terrain, a terrain neither sibling wanted to step into. Then something strange happened. As if knowing how to make the girl stop crying, Anne lifted her hand and ruffled the girls hair before pulling her into hug and slowly rubbing her back.

"Hush now, tell me what's wrong and my brother and I will try our best to help you ok?"

The girl shook her head into Anne's shoulder, "there is nothing you can do. Unless you can stop my father from making me marry that ugly lard, nothing is going to help!"

The Portgas sibling stood in shock, marriage?! Wasn't it little too early for little girl get married?

"Hold on. Are you tell me that you're getting married?!"

"Yes."

"But how!? You're too young! Is that even legal?"

Ichigo looked at her, confusion shown in her eyes. Did this girl think that she was going to get married now?

"Of course not baka! I'll have to marry him when I get older...but he's so old now! I don't want to marry an old man!"

"So you ran away?"

The redhead reluctantly nodded her head. She hoped that these two kids wouldn't take her back to town! There was no way that she would marry that ugly lard! The redhead started to tense, the more she frightened herself, the more she shook. Anne shook her head, really, the people around her really needed to learn how to ask for help when they needed it. Especially those brunettes of hers, more so Luffy than Ace. Oh that Luff- Anne whirled around quickly. Wheres was that little boy? He should have caught up to them by now. She frantically turned her head in each and every direction searching for him.

"Anne?"

She turned back face Ace, "Luffy."

"Luffy?" He asked back confused.

"Yes. Luffy. Do you hear him? Because I can't hear a damn thing! Oh man this kid is gonna be the death of me!"

"Ok Anne, calm down. The little brat probably just got lost. It's happened before!"

"Yes. But I was following him then you idiot!"

"Why?"

"Why...? What do you mean why you dumbass! He is seven! I had to make sure he didn't die! What do you think Ji-chan would have said to us if he found out we let our little brother die?"

"He is not my little brother!"

"Ace! Fine. Don't accept him. But I promise you, with his perseverance, we will all end up as siblings. I'm going to go look for him."

"No. If he doesn't find us on his own, he'll probably just get pissed off. An hour then go look for him. Not that I'm going to help."

"Of course not." Anne hated to admit it but he did have a point, Luffy would get pissed off if he didn't find them himself, "fine. An hour. But what do we do with the little strawberry?"

"I'm not a strawberry!"

The siblings turned to her, both giving her a dubious look, one of those sarcastic 'sure you aren't's.

"Let's take her there, then all three of us can decide what to do."

"Three? What third?Where are you taking me?"

"Calm down little princess, our friend and we are just taking you to our hiding spot."

"I'll ask again. Where are you taking me? An actually name please."

Ace and Anne looked at each other, smirked, appeared on each side of Ichigo, grabbed her arms, and led her away. Behind them, Anne could hear a voice calling out for them, it sounded only a couple yards away. Yep. Little Luffy sure had some tracking skills on him, either that or he had the nose of a blood hound. Then again it probably wasn't all that hard to find them seeing as to the redhead beside her wouldn't stop talking. Getting ticked off by nonstop talking, Anne took her free left hand and smacked it over Ichigo's mouth and kept it there.

Slowly but surely they made it to, probably one of the most smelliest places in the world, the Grey Terminal. Even for her and Ace whom had been coming to this place for a long time, the smell still bothered them, if only a little bit. She could just imagine what was going through Ichigo's and Luffy's, once he reached, noses.

Loosening their grip on the new girl, Ace and Anne pulled her over to their hiding spot, well...it was more like their treasure(money) hiding spot.

"Hey Sabo," Ace whispered not wanting anyone to know they were there, "sorry about being late, we got a bit side tracked."

"Yeah, well while you two took your sweet time," he said not looking at them yet, "I already went into town and did the job."

Anne and Ace smirked, "Oh yeah? Well so did we," they replied, as they climbed-helping Ichigo-up the tree and showed him the bag of money and jewels.

"And here is the reason we are so late," and said pushing Ichigo towards Sabo, allowing him to get his first good look at her. Subsequently, the strangest thing happened, "Ichigo?"

"SABO?! I thought you died!" She exclaimed as to reached out and grabbed him into a hug. Ace and Anne exchanged looks, seems like there was something their dearest Sabo forgot to mention. They cleared their throat so the two of them could break apart, thus making them have to answer questions.

"So you two know each other huh?"

"Yeah. And I'd rather not tell you how right now." Sabo replied with a serious face. The siblings nodded their heads, they'd let it go...for now.

"Anyways, Sabo, how are you alive. I was told you ran away and probably died in the forest! And why are you stealing all this money?"

Sabo sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, as he put all the money away, "Yeah, I did run away. No, i am obviously not dead. And we are stealing this money because we are going to by a pirate ship. Though how much we will need is still unknown."

"We'll know when the time comes, but for know close it, who knows who could be watching-"

Whatever Anne was about to say was cut off by a loud yell of "PIRATE SHIP!? You guys want to be pirates? Me too!"

Anne could honestly say that the faces that the two of them made when they saw Luffy would be forever etched in her mind. Laughing she and Ichigo followed the two boys down the tree. Luffy , now tied to the tree trunk, looked at the siblings and smiled, "So Ace, Anne, this is where you guys disappear of to?"

"Shut it!" Ace replied ticked off, while Anne snickered, though she was slightly ticked off as well, though not about Luffy finding them, more about the fact that he called her Anne, without the nee-chan attached. Anne threw that thought out of her head, it was understandable why he didn't call her that, they hadn't earned each others complete trust yet. She looked to see Sabo and Ace staring at Luffy, "So this is the Luffy guy you were talking about..."

Ace didn't reply, but addressed Luffy instead, "So you finally came all the way here...and you did it by using a path that even a human couldn't walk through."

Both comments bounce off Luffy while he face Sabo asking, "Hey! Are you Ace and Anne's friend? Let's be friends!"

Which once again rewarded him with a "Shut it!," from Sabo this time. "See this is why I told the two of you to live here with me. See Ace that stupid 'Mountain Training Path' of yours sure came and bit you is the butt huh? What should we do with him?"

"Yes well, now that he knows, if we leave him alone he could go off and blabber it to anyone...let's kill him."

"I agree!"

"WHAAAAT!?"

Anne just shook really, these boys were going to be the dead of her. She watched as Sabo and Ace tried to restrain Luffy.

"Don't move, you idiot!" Yelled Sabo, pushing up Luffy's jaw.

"I didn't think you guys were gonna kill me! Help me I don't wanna die!" Luffy screamed back.

"Sabo. Do it!"

"What are you talking about, you do it!"

"I've never killed a person!"

"Same here! I don't know how to do it!"

Anne heard Ichigo giggling, a small smile appeared on her face at the pure idiocy of the boys conversation.

"HEEEELLLPPP!" One shouted at the top of his lungs, followed by a "SHUT UP!", from the other two. Unfortunately, this time they were a bit too loud.

"Hey! I hear voice from here! Children's voices!" A male voice called out.

"Crap! Someone's coming!" Sabo exclaimed.

The five of them tensed before jumping into action. "First get the ropes off him. We have to get out of here or they'll find out treasure!"

Ichigo and Anne helped Sabo untie Luffy, then hid behind a bush. Peeking out of the bush, they saw a large, very large, man. A pirate no doubt, if his giant sword and tattoo were anything to go by. And apparently they were talking about them.

"Those children, Anne, Ace, and Sabo, you're telling me about are famous around here. You sure it was Ace and Anne that took your money?"

"Yes, the girl distracted me. I'm ashamed they caught me by surprise."

"What stupid children. To take money from our crew. If Captain Bluejam hears about this he'll kill us both."

"Shit!" Ace whispered, "He works for Bluejam! We've got some dangerous cash here!"

"He's got a really sword! That Porschemy! Have you heard of him? He's crazy! He skins the heads of his opponents!" Sabo whispered to if that didn't freak them out, the fact that Luffy wasn't in the bushes with them did.

"What? Where is he?" Sabo asked.

"Ah." Ace and Anne let out in surprise. There in front of them was Luffy being help upside down by the Porschemy. _'Why did you go to the enemy!'_ They screamed in their minds.

"DAMN YOU! LET GO OF ME! Ace! Anne! Help me!"

The four of them ducked behind the bushes, they couldn't believe he was stupid enough to call them out!

"Did you just say Ace and Anne? Do you know them?"

"Ya! They're my friends! Though Ace did try to kill me just now!"

The one behind the bush the face palmed, he just kept talking didn't he?

"I'm going to ask you one thing. Today they took out money and ran...do you happen to know where it is?"

All the children tensed, "No! They'll find our treasure," Sabo said, followed by Ace saying that Luffy better not be and idiot and say something. A similar thought was running through Anne's head, no matter how much she liked the little boy, if he told the giant of a man where their treasure was hidden, she'd kill him herself!

Luffy tensed, he couldn't tell this man, if he did, the three of them could never be friends, so he did what he had to do, eyes looking towards the side and mouth taking up a whistling shape, he said "I..I do not know."

Of course the bad lie was caught for what it was. Porschemy started to laugh, "You leave me no choice then! Heh heh," he laughed walking away, Luffy still in his hand, "I'll make you tell us. Don't worry."

"HEY! WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET GO OF ME! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!"

The other children could only watch in fear as the youngest was taken away.

&!&!&&!

Good chap? Bad Chap? Remember to review!


End file.
